


never been to dublin before

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ends rly abruptly bc that’s my trademark, implied hardcore anal sex between two future school shooters, no actual sex because i got tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: eric and dylan run away from home, buy ice creams, fuck, then go home.
Relationships: eric harris / dylan klebold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	never been to dublin before

"where are we going, eric?"

eric simply tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his eyes flicking to the next road sign.

twelve miles to aurora.

dylan sighed, but leaned over and rested his hand on eric's thigh.

"dublin." eric mumbled.

dylan raised an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut. arguing with eric harris was dangerous at the best of times. arguing with eric just as they’d been thrown out of the house by his mother was quite possibly going to be the reason for dylan’s death.

“can we get ice cream?” eric slammed on the brakes, causing the cars either side of them to honk their horns. “there’s a mcdonalds. i’ll buy you a mcflurry.”

dylan remained silent, the yellow glow of the golden arches bouncing through the car.

eric looked over at dylan, not hearing the honks and revving, but only dylan’s gentle, shallow breathing. he breathed like that when he was nervous, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

eric hated it when he breathed like that.

eric’s heart softened like butter in the sun. what the fuck were they doing? eric knew dylan loved him, but halfway across the world? that was a special kind of love.

dylan tapped eric’s thigh gently, causing the older boy to suddenly swerve into the mcdonalds, and then straight into the drive thru.

before dylan could even open his mouth, eric had pulled up to the window and was ordering.

dylan decided to trust eric, despite how crazy he was acting, and simply handed eric’s wallet over when he asked for it. the mcflurries were then placed in dylan’s lap, and eric was parking up in a dark, secluded corner of the seedy fast food restaurant’s car park.

“-the back.”

dylan looked over at eric, raising an eyebrow. “whatcha say?”

”get in the back.”

dylan was about to protest, but crawled through the gap between the two front seats anyway. 

eric tightened his grip on the steering wheel one last time, before picking up one of the mcflurries and joining dylan in the back.

”take off your pants.”

dylan breathed in, before sighing a little and unbuckling his belt. “okay, eric. but first-“

dylan’s question was cut off by eric’s fingers diving into his open mouth, causing dylan to splutter and gag, and then nearly vomit when eric’s middle finger lightly stroked his tonsils.

eric’s other hand had dipped into the pot of mcflurry and was currently working its way into dylan’s pants and against his hole. 

and they say romance is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> title: never been to dublin before - nick parker


End file.
